


How Do I Make Babies?

by YandereBunny



Series: Snk Kink Meme Fills [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Drabble, Eren knows something, Fluff and Crack, Gen, You tried Jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YandereBunny/pseuds/YandereBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One time during their training years, Mikasa asked an awkward question. She just had to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Do I Make Babies?

**Author's Note:**

> de-anon from the snk kink meme. The prompt was Mikasa realizing she never did ask Grisha how babies are made and brings it up at dinner with the rest of the 104th trainee squad.

The mess hall had never been as silent as it was now. Though the trainees were technically supposed to eat their meals in silence, such a thing had never happened. But now all was completely quiet. Everyone’s eyes fixed on Mikasa Ackerman.

“H-ha ha ha," Armin forced a laugh. “Th-that was a funny joke, Mikasa." He was sweating a bit, sincerely hoping it was really a joke, even though such a thing wasn't in her character.

Everyone awkwardly laughed and shifted. But Mikasa simply repeated her question, “How do I make babies?" in a 100% serious voice. The quiet returned, except for a few men who cleared their throats awkwardly.

“You mean... you don't know?" Ymir finally asked, sounding almost incredulous. They were now 13-14-years-old, so how could the other girl not know! Maybe she was unexpectedly the really innocent type?

“If I knew, I wouldn't ask," Mikasa deadpanned. “I had just remembered something..." It was the anniversary of the day she had lost her parents, which made her think back on that day. Back then, her parents spoke without a care in the world, ignorant to the fact that they'd soon be slaughtered.

It had actually taken her a while to realize that she never did get around to asking Dr. Jaeger how babies were made as her father had told her she should. She regretted that now, but it was too late since he had been long-since missing and presumed dead.

“I-if you really want to know, Mikasa," Jean spoke up nervously with his face flushed a deep red, “I wouldn’t mind showing you some time..." He was promptly shut up with a harsh kick to the shins by several people sitting at the same table as him.

“Um, Mikasa," Christa began, kindly taking the other girl’s hand, “when a man and a woman love each other very very much, sometimes, they-"

“They have sexual intercourse while she’s ovulating, causing the fertilization of her eggs by his sperm, resulting in a nine-month pregnancy before birth," Eren finished matter-of-factly.

Armin stared at his friend as though he’d grown a second head; Bertholdt dropped his bread; Sasha didn't even make a dive for the dropped food as she gaped at the brunet.

The silence was deafening, before Connie broke it with a “Really though? Eren of all people?" There was a murmur of agreement among the others.

“Well, I am the son of a doctor, you know?" he said defensively. He was kind of proud of his medical knowledge, and what kind of opinion had they all had of his intellectual ability before anyway?

“Y-yes! Eren is absolutely right!" Christa piped up. “So, Mikasa, further questions concerning the, erm, baby-making process should be directed toward him."

The dark haired girl turned to her adopted brother with the most serious look he’d ever seen on her. “Tell me everything you know," she said in an almost reverent way.

Jean wiped his hand on the back of Connie’s shirt, provoking a quip of “What the heck did you wipe on me this time?!"

The simple reply? “My faith in God."


End file.
